


Shelter From The Outside World

by gleefulfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been caught by a splinter group of Hydra scientists, but they've been treating him decently and they haven't tried to brainwash him, so he hasn't really minded. But when Steve gets captured as well and the experimental injections start, Bucky knows they have to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter From The Outside World

As prisons go, things could have been much worse. Bucky was fed twice a day, the toilet worked, and so far he hadn’t been tortured, just some occasional medical tests. His jailers didn’t seem to have any fancy brain equipment or any of those dreaded chairs Bucky never wanted to see again. Otherwise, his captors just left him alone with his thoughts, which were more than enough to keep him occupied. Being captured in the first place had been embarrassing but once he was here he didn’t feel a particularly need to escape.

After he’d left his target . . . Steve? . . . on the banks of the Potomac he’d gone back to base, hoping that someone there could explain to him what the fuck was going on and why he kept having all these memories and strange feelings whenever he interacted with the target. But the base was abandoned by the time he got there, wiped clean of anything useful.

He’d thought about going back to find Steve, but the uncertainty of everything held him back. Steve wasn’t just Steve, he was also part of an organization that probably wanted him dead, with good reason, and while he was all kinds of messed up right now, he wasn’t suicidal. And what was it about that name, why did it affect him so much?

Bucky had instead operated out of the abandoned base, only leaving for food and water and to collect information on the aftermath of recent events. He knew someone would come to the base eventually, but he foolishly hadn’t expected them to have a trigger that caused him to pass out.

Once he’d come to, Bucky had found himself in chains that didn’t budge despite his best efforts and eventually in this prison cell he suspected was somewhere in Eastern Europe. But while his captors weren’t friendly by any means, they also didn’t seem to have any idea what to do with him. 

They didn’t have access to one of those chairs that Bucky knew would wipe his mind, which was the only thing he was genuinely afraid of at this point. Bucky just wanted all of his thoughts and memories to make sense and he’d made a little progress, but he knew that the chair would erase all of it.

So far the list of things he was certain of was pretty slim. He at one point had been called Bucky (which was a pretty weird name, but the only one he had at this point) and during that time he had been close with his most recent target, whose name was Steve. He was also pretty sure that had been a long time ago and since then he’d killed a lot of people who may or may not have deserved it. 

Also he spoke a lot of languages, since he’d understood everything every guard had said so far. He’d identified Russian, English, Polish, Bulgarian, and Ukranian so far. They all referred to him as “The Soldier” which wasn’t illuminating in the least.

Other than that it was a lot of fragments. A baseball game, endless snow, learning how to use the metal arm, fighting, so much fighting and killing. Just as he was trying to piece together a memory of some sort of world’s fair, one of the guards approached.

“It’s a little early for dinner, isn’t it? This some kind of local holiday I’m not familiar with?” Bucky asked. The guard’s name was Nacek, and he’d been reasonably friendly over the past couple months, even telling him what the date was when he’d lost track in his head.

“I wish,” Nacek said as he opened the door with a gun casually targeted towards Bucky. “Maybe then I’d get a fucking day off. No, it’s moving day.”

“Moving day? I haven’t even packed!” Bucky had been surprised that he hadn’t been moved to a new location yet, he had come to the conclusion that whoever was holding him only had this one facility.

“Not moving out, moving in, you’re getting a roommate.”

A roommate? That was about the last thing Bucky would have expected. He’d been pretty stable since being captured, but still, who on earth would they want to put in a prison cell with him? Was this some sort of test?

In retrospect there was one obvious answer. A few seconds later two other guards dragged in an unconscious body, tossing him on the ground beside Bucky before retreating back behind the reinforced steel bars. 

Actually looking a bit better than when Bucky had last seen him, though that wasn’t saying much, was none other than his final mission.

* * *

Steve stayed unconscious for the first few hours, but given his superhuman healing powers, Bucky wasn’t too worried. To be honest, he was more worried about Steve waking up.

Bucky had plenty of confused feelings towards the other man, even if he didn’t exactly know why. Steve had looked at him like no one else ever had and it was more than a little intimidating. He had sarcastic prisoner down pat and it was working out fine for everyone, but Steve wasn’t going to settle for that.

The sun had just gone down in the tiny window in their cell when Steve started to stir. It took him a second to gather his bearings but his demeanor changed when he realized he wasn’t alone in the cell.

“Bucky!” Steve said. “You’re really here. Are you okay?”

“I guess I’ve been better but I can’t really complain.” Bucky said. “Food, shelter, all the basics. How did you end up here, when I fished you out of that river, it wasn’t exactly so you could captured by some Hydra scientists.”

Steve pushed himself up into a sitting position on his cot. “We’ve been looking for you, or I mean I’ve been looking for you, with some help. These guys got the jump on me though and I got hit with some sort of sedative.”

“Well you found me.” Joking with his captors had been easy enough, but it was different now that Steve was here. Bucky knew Steve was going to want more, want Bucky to do or say things Bucky wasn’t sure he even really understood.

“What do you remember?” Steve asked, with the hope evident in his voice. “I mean, before this?”

“You mean that time I kicked your ass and let you live? I remember that pretty well.”

Steve smiled. “Ok first of all I let you kick my ass because I knew you wouldn’t kill me, which I was right about. There were an awful lot of bullets you fired that didn’t hit the target. But I meant about your past. Do you remember me, from before?”

“Kind of . . . I don’t have many specific memories, but I know that I knew you, that I trusted you.” Steve was looking at him again like he did on that helocarrier and Bucky looked down and away from his gaze. 

“Would it help if I told you some stories from back then? Or would that make things worse?" Steve asked. Bucky found the idea appealing but also vaguely terrifying, so he wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't say anything for a long time but eventually just shrugged. "Maybe later then," Steve said. "Why don't you tell me where exactly we are and how we're going to get out of here."

Bucky appreciated the change in subject. "It's a Hydra research base, not really meant for high-security prisoners so it's only got these couple of reinforced cells and the rest of the base is pretty low security as far as I can tell. Probably 15-20 soldiers on duty during the day, less at night. It's mostly a bunch of scientists, they're real interested in the serum we got back in the day, that's probably why they grabbed you."

"Have they been experimenting on you?"

"Not really, just a lot of tests and bloodwork. They've injected me with some stuff a couple times but nothing happened as far as I could tell. I'm not even sure what they were looking for it to do. Really, as Hydra goes it's not bad at all."

"Well, however not bad it is, we still need to get out of here. I assume you've tried just physically breaking out of the cell?"

"Yeah, couldn't budge the bars, even with the metal one." Bucky said, referring to his left arm. "You'd need a key and the guards are pretty smart about things here." He didn't mention that he'd worked out an escape plans two days into being here, but hadn't just bothered to put it into operation yet.

"Well we'll just have to study their patterns and wait for an opportunity," Steve said. "And we may not even need to do it ourselves, there are people looking for us right now. I'm sure we'll be out soon and then we can get you help."

"What sort of help is that?" Bucky asked. "You got a twelve step program for brainwashed enemy assassins?"

"You're not the enemy, Bucky," Steve said pointedly. "You were a victim and you’re going to get past this and be ok."

Bucky didn't want to hear Steve's platitudes. "Well try telling that to the dead bodies and crying children, see how far you get." He rolled over on his bunk, hoping Steve would get the hint. Steve sighed but didn't say anything else.

***

Over an hour had passed without either of them saying anything. With his controlled breathing, Bucky could have theoretically been asleep the whole time, but he'd been wide awake. 

He turned back towards Steve, finding him sitting on his bunk staring over at Bucky. "Sorry, still getting used to you existing and everything."

"Ok, tell me one of your lame stories and maybe that'll do something. Better than us sitting here staring at each other."

Steve leaned forward, eyes already starting to sparkle. "You sure?"

"It's one story not the fucking Bhagavagita, just get on with it."

Steve grinned. "Just one? Ok I've got choose wisely then." He paused while he was deciding. "Well I might as well start from the beginning.”

“It was the first day of junior high and I didn't know hardly anyone, most of the kids from my elementary school went to a different school. And I hardly even look like a sixth grader, I don't know if you remember at all but I was always real scrawny until all this happened to me. So anyway, I'm out at recess just sort of hanging off to one side and the kids decide to play baseball. The teams get organized and I go over and I ask one of the kids, Tom Ferguson I think it was, if I can play to and he says something about how I was too little or something and you overhear him.”

“Now you're like one of the biggest kids out there, you grew real early, and you tell Tom, 'You afraid of getting beat by someone smaller than you?' and Tom just rolled his eyes and says 'Whatever, if you want him to play, you can have him. Try not to get him killed.' So I go over and introduce myself and you tell me to call you Bucky, which I think is the coolest name ever.”

“You introduce me to a bunch of the guys and the game's really fun and then it's my turn to bat and somehow I get a hit off Tom, who's pitching. Well he's not really happy about that and you're up to bat next and het hits you with the first pitch, right in the back. Well, I've never been very good at letting things go, so I march up to Tom on the pitchers' mound and give him the biggest shove I can muster, which somehow actually pushes him over, probably because he wasn't expecting it. 

“You'd just gotten back up and you were howling laughing and luckily the teacher came out right then to call us back in or who knows what might have happened. But you put your arm around my shoulder as we went in, and declared that we were going to be best friends. And we weren't separated too often after that until you went off to enlist and I couldn’t follow."

Bucky couldn't help but listen rapturously, even though none of Steve's story triggers any real memories of his own. It's nice to know he was a good kid and Steve was apparently as stubborn from birth as he is now. "I have no idea how you survived the years before you got the serum. How did someone not kill you?"

Steve smiled wistfully. "I probably wouldn't have if you hadn't been there. You were always there to save the day." Just then the door opened and one of the guards walked in. "Time for your medical exam, Captain United States."

Steve looked over at Bucky. "Anything I need to be concerned about?"

"I don't think so, if it's like mine, just a basic physical. They seem to want to study us more than anything else." Steve nodded and let the guard lead him out, leaving Bucky alone with his thoughts, which were stuck replaying Steve’s story of their first meeting.

Steve came back seemingly no worse for wear and they settled into an easy rhythm. Steve would keep rigorous track of the guards comings and goings (which Bucky had already memorized) but they spent most of the rest of the time catching each other up on their lives, or in Bucky's case the vague pieces of his life he could remember. 

Bucky learned that Steve had been frozen in the arctic only weeks after he'd fallen off that train and had stayed frozen there for over sixty years. How right after he'd woken up the attack on New York had happened and Steve was able to see how incredibly strange the world truly had gotten. Bucky knew about New York, of course, the Winter Soldier needed to be kept up on current events for undercover missions, but hearing Steve tell it was a radically different experience than reading an summarized reports in the aftermath.

He also heard about Steve adjusting to the 21st century, how much he'd liked the diverse array of food options and how disappointing today's music was. Steve's voice cracked when he told Bucky about Peggy, how she was still alive but so much older and how hard it was to see her so frail now. Steve made her sound so amazing that Bucky wished he could remember her just to prove him wrong (no one was that perfect).

Bucky told Steve about what he'd been doing since that fateful day on the helocarrier, which consisted of visiting previous locations and hoping they would jog his memory. After visiting the Smithsonian, Bucky had gone back to Brooklyn but nothing there called to him. Most recent locations, like Prague and Moscow, had brought back flashes of his time on missions, which were mostly filled with memories he'd rather not get back.

Every once in a while Bucky would let Steve slip in a story about the two of them growing up even thought they were difficult to hear. Steve so clearly wanted Bucky to respond to those memories with something of his own and Bucky consistently came up blank. He knew what Steve was saying was true, and the stories certainly sounded like how Steve and a younger, less-weighted-down-by-mass-murders self would act. But Bucky never remembered them himself. This inevitably left Steve disappointed even though he tried to conceal it and Bucky with fresh anxiety and a headache from trying to remember.

Interspersed between the storytelling were regular visits to the scientists, twice a day for both of them. For the first few days there was nothing that would be a cause for alarm but then about a week after Steve arrive he came back and Bucky could immediately tell that something was wrong. 

"Steve, are you ok? Did they do something?" Bucky could see Steve sweating and he was pretty sure his heart rate was up too.

"I'm not sure. It's my fault, I let my guard down. Everything had been so normal and then they injected me with something. I don't think it's meant to be a poison, at least not on me, but it's definitely having some sort of effect."

"What kind of effects? Tell me your symptoms." Bucky can’t believe he let this happen, whatever these idiots did to Steve was his fault. Steve never would have been here if it weren’t for him.

"Well I feel real warm and my heart's definitely pounded faster than normal and I feel real jittery like I need to do exercise or do something physical."

"Anything else?"

Steve paused for a moment like he was going to add something, but then didn't. "Yeah that's all the changes so far. I just generally feel a little off. I don't think it's any immediate cause for alarm."

Bucky didn’t care how immediate Steve thought things were. He needed to get Steve out of here and to a doctor and make sure he was going to be ok. "Well either way, it's time for us to get out of here and get you some medical attention. You know a doctor, right, the Hulk's alter ego or whatever his name is."

"Bruce Baner, the name and yeah he can help. But we still need to parse out an escape plan, we don't need to add getting shot to our current problems."

Bucky paused. "I may have had an escape worked out since before you got here."

Steve looked at him incredulously. "Then why were you still here? Why are we still here? What the hell, Buck?"

Bucky tried not to look embarrassed. "Well escaping meant going somewhere new and I wasn't really sure of where to go next. I'm not exactly used to making all these grand decisions about my life. And here I got three square meals a day and a roof over my head and they'd been treating me nice. Didn't seem so bad."

Steve's face softened but he still didn't look happy. "I would've made should you had all those things and you wouldn't have had to be in a Hydra prison. Last I checked my apartment didn't have reinforced steel bars."

“I wasn’t really sure what your reaction would be. I mean, I did try to kill you, almost succeeded, and put you in the hospital. Not exactly the best way to earn a sleepover invitation.” 

Steve came over to where Bucky was sitting on his cot and kneeled in front of him so they were face to face and Bucky was forced to look him in the eye. “First of all, you didn’t try to kill me, Hydra did and they brainwashed you into helping. You saved me. And you are always welcome wherever I am, for any reason. Til the end of the line’s not just a phrase, ok?”

Bucky felt himself close to tearing up and entirely too emotionally exposed to continue this conversation. “Okay, I got it, when did you become such a sap Rogers?”

Steve grinned. “I’ve always been a sap, you just don’t remember.”

Bucky tried to subtly wipe at his eyes. “Whatever, let’s just get the hell out of here.”

* * *

Bucky wasn’t worried about being able to escape. He had worked out an escape plan a week into being held here and the routine of the guards hadn’t changed since then. The question had never been if he could escape but what was on the other side of those bars for him.

He hadn’t had free will in some sixty plus years and the only real decision he could remember making was fishing Steve out of the river. This place had been a good way to delay whatever was next, but the injection they’d given Steve meant it was time to go. Free will was coming whether Bucky was ready for it or not.

They’d have to wait for the night shift to start when fewer guards were on duty. Bucky estimated it was a couple hours before midnight, about six hours after Steve had come back. His condition hadn’t seemed to change much, pulse was still elevated and he was still a bit shaky on his feet, but Steve said it was nothing he couldn’t handle until they got out.

“Hey Anton!” Bucky called. “Whatever you guys gave Steve is making him dehydrated, can we get some water in here?” Anton had always been too nice for this job; Bucky had no idea how he’d gotten involved in this but he wasn’t going to ignore an obvious weakness. 

Sure enough Anton came in the room with a cup of water to hand over and a few seconds later Bucky had him up against the bars, Anton’s gun in one hand and his throat in the other.

“I have no desire to kill you but I will if you don’t do as I say.” Anton nodded. “Call Piotr and ask him to bring in the keys.”

Bucky had the gun trained on Piotr from the moment he walked in and they quickly had the door opened and the two guards tied up in the cell. Bucky offered Steve one of the guns but he waved it off. “Never been much for guns,” Steve said. “I would like to find my shield before we go though.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and stuffed the second gun in his belt. “More for me then.” The pair moved quickly through the complex, subduing the four other guards on duty and picking up some food, water and blankets from a supply closet. They found Steve’s shield in a makeshift armory and Bucky took as much ammo as he could carry.

“Since it’s off-hours, when we open the main doors someone will be notified. So we’ll need to get as far away as we can.” Steve nodded, sweating and looking a bit unsteady, but there was nothing Bucky could do about it right now, so he didn’t mention it.

They had debated taking a car from the site, with Steve volunteering his hotwiring skills, but decided they couldn’t risk the cars being traceable. The group holding them didn’t have the full power of Hydra behind them, but they’d managed to track and capture both of them once, so they didn’t want to be found again.

As Bucky had suspected, they exited into a wooded area, with no other signs of civilization nearby except a dirt road. Hydra tended to keep their research bases isolated. Luckily it was a clear night and Bucky was able to identify the North Star and have them head west. His best guess was that they were somewhere along the Polish-Belarusian border and he’d much rather find the Polish authorities than the Belarusian ones.

Steve and Bucky set out on a pace no regular human could match. Even so, Bucky could tell Steve wasn’t 100%. He had trouble keeping a regular pace, speeding up, slowing down and occasionally stumbling when Bucky was sure he normally wouldn’t. After about fifteen miles, they stumbled on what seemed to be a long abandoned, well, cabin would be a generous term, but some short of outpost or shack.

“We should be out of immediate danger,” Bucky said. “We can stop here for the night. There’s no need to push ourselves since we don’t know how long we’ll be out here.” 

“Don’t stop on my account, I’m fine,” Steve said, but he was still panting and had his hands on his knees.

“Sure you are pal,” Bucky said. That seemed to make Steve flinch, though Bucky wasn’t sure if it was from the injection or what he’d said. “Regardless, this makes the most sense, once the sun comes up, we can search for higher ground and try to see if there’s a town nearby.”

“Fine, let’s stop then,” Steve said, his breathing finally under control. Bucky insisted on entering the structure first and scoping it out, but there was literally nothing to scope out. A chair and a desk, an old phone that hadn’t been connected in years, that was about it. Bucky gave the all clear and they sat down their supplies in the corner of the room farthest from the entrance, which had a door but didn’t really close like a door should.

“I’ll take first watch,” Bucky said, trying to pre-empt Steve’s argument to the contrary. “You should rest, and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Surprisingly, and concerning to Bucky, Steve didn’t put up a fight. “As long as you wake me up in a couple hours to switch, ok?” Bucky nodded, having no intention of waking Steve up until the sun rose. He could easily go a couple days without sleep and he knew Steve normally could too, but they had no idea what sort of condition he would be in by tomorrow. He needed all the rest he could get.

Steve put down a blanket over the dusty floor and rolled up the other one to use as a pillow. Bucky had intended to stand just inside the door to keep watch, but Steve was having none of that. “You’re not going to stand there all paranoid for the rest of the night, ok? At least come sit down, you can see the door fine from here.”

Bucky disagreed but it didn’t seem like an argument worth having at the moment. He sat down beside where Steve had laid down, back against the wall and gun at the ready. 

***

Sunlight moved onto Bucky's face, causing him to blink his eyes open. A moment later he shot straight up, taking in his surroundings and trying to quantify any enemies as quickly as possible. The structure remained empty except for Steve and himself and as far as he can tell they hadn't been disturbed during the night. He couldn't believe he'd let himself fall asleep like that, and for nearly four hours. Bucky rarely slept more than that on a normal night.

Spending so much time around Steve was making him soft, and maybe under other circumstances that wouldn't be the worst thing, but Bucky couldn't afford it until he got them to safety and made sure Steve recovered. Steve was in a restless sleep beside him and Bucky decided to let him sleep a bit longer, hoping that the rest would help him fight against whatever they did to him. 

They still had food and water from the rations they had taken, so Bucky did a perimeter sweep to see if anyone had been nearby. They seemed to have lost the Hydra team that had been holding them and Bucky didn't expect them to be able to call in enough reinforcements to run a real search operation.

The sun was starting to rise higher in the sky and so Bucky went back in to wake Steve up. Even looking a bit sickly, Steve was still one of the most beautiful people Bucky had ever seen. It had been hard to realize, but now he was starting to come to terms with the feelings Steve caused in him. Bucky didn't know if this was from his first life, or some sort of fucked up programming mishap in his head, but he didn't bother spending any more time trying to deny it.

Steve was muttering in his sleep and twitching, so Bucky grabbed a shoulder to shake him awake. "Time to move Steve," he said. No response, so he shook harder. "Steve, wake up!" Bucky called out. Still nothing. He shook Steve's face back and forth a bit, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get Steve to wake up.

It seemed like Steve had fallen into some kind of coma or deep sleep Bucky couldn’t shake him out of. As far as Bucky could tell his physical symptoms hadn't changed (pulse and breathing mildly elevated but not to dangerous levels) but his mind was definitely being affected. Bucky didn't want to have to carry Steve, it would seriously slow them down and he'd have to leave behind most of their supplies. So he decided to wait a couple hours and hope there was some change.

Steve was still warm to the touch and he had sweated through his shirt, so Bucky managed to shift Steve around enough to pull it off of him. The heat of the day was coming so Bucky wasn’t worried about Steve getting too cold. He tried to avoid staring too much at Steve’s glistening chest and decided he needed some air instead.

After conducting another, larger, perimeter sweep Bucky returned to find Steve mostly the same, but with one glaring difference. He didn't notice it at first glance, but once he saw it, it was unmistakable. Whatever Steve was dreaming about, it was quite arousing because Steve pants were being tented by a definite erection. 

Bucky couldn't help but stare at it for a moment, trying to guess the length in his head (Eight inches he figured, give or take). He racked his brain trying to think of what to do in a situation like this but nothing came to mind. None of his many training has readied him for this. He ended up sitting down beside Steve and hoping it would go away. After all, maybe Steve was just having a memorable dream and it would pass.

The minutes went by and nothing changed. Steve seemed to be in some real discomfort, after all the pants he was wearing weren't exactly made to comfortably hold an erection. At least fifteen minutes had passed and Bucky was wondering if this was more than a dream and actually related to whatever Steve had been injected with back at the base. It would certainly be one of the weirder side effects he'd ever heard of, but when you mix super soldiers with experimental drugs you can get almost anything.

Steve was still twitching and had started making little moans periodically, while also wincing anytime his body shifted. He was definitely in some sort of pain from the erection. Bucky really wished he had an instruction manual or orders or operational experience or anything, but he decided he had to do something. 

Bucky moved over in front of Steve and put a knee on either side of his legs. He unbuckled Steve's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. As carefully as he could he slipped them over Steve's cock and down his legs. Steve immediately exhaled as soon as his dick was free and his face relaxed some. 

Bucky couldn't help but stare a Steve's dick, drinking in the sight. It was a beautiful as the rest of Steve, straight and thick, with a reddish tent from all the blood pumping through it. Bucky instinctively reached out to touch it before pulling his hand back. He didn't want to take advantage of Steve, he was trying to help, so Bucky knew he needed to keep himself under control. Hopefully now that Steve wasn't in pain, and with the cool air blowing in, Steve's erection would subside and no one would ever have to know about this embarrassing interlude.

Time continued to pass and as nothing changed, Bucky's anxiety rose. He stayed kneeled in front of Steve, though he easily could have moved, but he didn't want Steve to be so exposed if someone came by. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally gave in and touched Steve.

With his human arm, Bucky reached out rubbed his thumb along the tip. Steve groaned and Bucky almost jumped back. But he moved in again, making a fist around Steve's cock loosely and giving it an experimental tug. 

Until the past couple months, Bucky hadn't masturbated in close to sixty years. He'd had sex over the years for any number of missions, but obviously self-pleasure wasn't high on HYDRA or the Winter Soldier's priority list. Since he hadn't gone back in the deep freeze after D.C. that desire had come back and he'd started to relearn the joys of self-pleasure.

Bucky started jacking Steve off slowly, reveling in how soft Steve's skin was despite how hard his erection was. Steve was moaning, but also wincing at times, as if Bucky's rough hand was too much for his oversensitive cock.

He tried to keep his touch as light as possible, but Steve still seemed to be in some pain from it and it didn't seem to be getting to what Bucky was hoping would actually resolve this issue. At least if he could make Steve come, that should at least resolve the erection issue for a while. Plus he now had his own growing erection that was starting to distract him. Unsurprisingly his body was really into this.

Well he couldn’t really stop now, Bucky figured. He couldn't exactly jack Steve off forever so it was time to try something else. He spread Steve legs a bit so that he could lie between them and shifted down until Steve's erection was right in front of his face. Now this was something the Winter Soldier had needed in his arsenal from time to time and Bucky was confident that if anyone get Steve off this way, he could.

He paused for a moment, as if he couldn't really believe he was about to do this. But Steve made another groan and that shook Bucky back into motion. He lowered his lips around the head of Steve's cock, sucking lightly. Steve let out a loud moan and Bucky could feel Steve's cock jump in his mouth. He took more and more of it in his mouth, covering his teeth and using his tongue to massage the underside of it. The tip hit the back of his throat and bobbed up and down there a few times before pushing further, relaxing his throat so he could take Steve all the way in. The unique musk of Steve was overwhelming and he was now just as uncomfortable as Steve had been earlier.

He was able to deep throat Steve all the way and then started using all the tricks he'd learned as the Winter Soldier. He hollowed out his cheeks to suck as hard as he could and used his hands to massage Steve's balls and behind them toward his hole.

Bucky kept deep-throating him as much as he could and it seemed to be working. Steve's moans were getting louder and louder and as he slipped a finger into Steve's ass, Bucky felt Steve's body seize up and then a split second later Steve started coming. Bucky kept sucking eagerly, drinking down what he could even as Steve's cum dribbled out of his mouth. He kept going until he was sure Steve was finished, then pulled off. Bucky got up on his knees, unzipped his pants and it took only a few jerks until he was coming too, turning just enough not to get it all over Steve.

It took Bucky a moment to come back to his senses. He re-zipped himself and made sure he looked normal and then turned back to Steve. Steve had thankfully softened in the mean time and Bucky wiped him off as best he could. He pulled Steve's pants back up and tried to put him back together as much as possible.

Bucky stood up and walked outside into the afternoon sun. His mind was racing and he wasn't sure what to think or do now. He had helped Steve but also violated him and he couldn't pretend it wasn’t better than any other sexual experience he could remember. Sex as the Winter Soldier was always empty even if technically proficient and he couldn't remember any of the sex he may have had in his first life. Would Steve remember? Should he tell Steve what happened? What if Steve wanted nothing to do with him once he found out?

"Buck?" Steve called groggily from inside. Buck went inside to find Steve pushing himself into an upright position. "What happened? I feel . . . a little different than before."

"I couldn't wake you up, I think because of that injection you got. And um . . ." Bucky had no idea how to explain what happened. He decided to just be as clinical as possible and leave any of his emotions out of it. "You had an erection. It was causing you distress and seemed to be related to whatever state you were in. I helped resolve it and clearly it helped wake you up."

Steve stared at him for what seemed like an eternity and then burst out laughing. "So you're saying I was trapped in some sort of sex dream and you jerked me off until I came out of it?"

Bucky was too dumbfounded to correct the specifics of the sexual act. "You're not mad?"

Steve laughed again as he started to stand. "Why would I be mad? I apparently needed help and you helped. And anyway it wouldn't be the first time we helped each other out, I had just been conscious for it in the past."

"Not the first time what?" Bucky asked. They'd had sex in the ‘40s? No wonder Bucky had felt such a strong reaction to Steve's body.

"Well you know, long winter months, just the two of us. And you were horny constantly as a teenager and whenever I wasn't too sick I was right there with you." Bucky stared at him, trying to process this information. "It wasn't serious or anything, you'd have settled down with a gal at some point and I was always just happy to make it to my next birthday back then."

So Steve and he had been lovers, or friends with benefits it sounded like if Bucky was using the modern phrase correctly. That changed things, though he couldn't quite put into words how; they still needed to get back to civilization before Bucky could figure all this out anyway. "If you say so. We should move out. We need to find a means of communication before you need to sleep again. There's no way of telling if it will be possible to wake you up again."

Bucky thought he saw a flicker of sadness flash across Steve's face but it was gone before he could tell. Steve moved to gather up the supplies. "Come on now Buck, don't doubt your skills. I'm sure you could wake up Sleeping Beauty with your moves in the bedroom."

***

They continued in the same direction they had taken overnight. Bucky wasn’t sure what to think or feel in the wake of what had happened and what Steve had said. He wanted more, he wanted Steve to be an active participant but he couldn’t imagine Steve would really want a sexual relationship with him now. They had never been together, not really according to Steve and it had been decades since then. And Bucky extensive experience as an evil assassin (brainwashed or not) wasn’t exactly the most appealing quality in a partner.

They didn’t talk much while they moved through the forest and as darkness fell again they heard a helicopter off in the distant. Steve pointed to some shrubbery that would be their best bet to stay hidden and they moved under it as best they could. 

They ended up not needing to hide at all. Bucky soon heard a voice yelling at them through a bullhorn. "Hello Captain America, you are being rescued. Please head one mile north to the nearest clearing. You're welcome in advance."

Steve looked at him and rolled his eyes. "That'd be Tony Stark, Howard's kid. He's got that same flare for the melodramatic."

"I'd expect nothing less from Howard’s son," Bucky said. He was relieved at being found, especially given Steve's uncertain condition, but was also irrationally annoyed at having to share Steve with anyone else, especially after what had just happened and what Bucky had just learned. But he knew that was ridiculous, so he just hiked up his bag and started north. "Let's go get rescued."

It turns out Tony had implanted microscopic tracking devices on various key items, including Steve's shield which Steve was not happy to have been in the dark on. Once they'd fled the base, the shield had popped on Tony's satellite system and it was just a matter of getting to them. Tony was in Paris at the time, so he insisted on coming along personally on the rescue.

They explained Steve's uncertain condition (leaving out a few key details) to Tony, who called Dr. Banner to meet them in New York. They touched down at a nearby airfield and were in a jet on their way to New York within an hour of Tony finding them.

Bucky had stayed quiet for the most part, only recounting the details Steve had missed or hadn't been there for but otherwise letting him tell the story. Steve still wasn't 100% but had seemed better in the past few hours. Hopefully whatever they'd done to him was starting to wear off.

***

Once they arrived at Stark Tower, Steve went to the lab to meet Dr. Banner and do a full blood workup and analysis. He’d asked if Bucky wanted to go with him, but he didn't want to be treated like he was damaged, even if he never wanted to leave Steve's side again, so he shook his head.

"Go on, I'll be fine, I'm 94 not 9," Bucky said, shooing Steve towards the lab, and leaving Bucky alone with Tony.

Tony circled him as if there was something he was trying to figure out about Bucky that he couldn't put his finger on. "So you're the Winter Soldier huh? I have to admit, the arm's impressive, but otherwise I was expecting a little more gravitas."

Bucky didn't really know what to say to that. "Sorry to disappoint?”

"Nah it's probably for the best. I'm less concerned you're going to try and kill one of us now that I've seen you in person."

Bucky didn't want to get into it with Tony, but he also wasn’t going to let his skills be impugned like that. "I could kill you, if I wanted to. I just don't want to. At the moment."

Tony smirked. "You'd be surprised, I'm harder to kill than I look. Anyway, mi casa es temporarily su casa so make yourself at home, I've got things to do."

"You're just going to leave me here alone?"

"Is that a problem? Weren't you just telling Cap you're a big boy?"

"Just seems sort of risky, all things considered."

"Well I wouldn't try to go anywhere other than this floor and the lab next floor down. The building might not like that. But otherwise, you won't kill Cap, you can't kill Bruce and you just said you don't want to kill me, so I think we're good." Tony started to head out. "There's coffee on if you drink that sort of thing. Or I can find some motor oil if you'd prefer that."

"I'm reconsidering right now," Bucky yelled after the closing door. Tony got on his nerves but it had been a long time since anyone had gotten under his skin without being his master or a target. It was weirdly comforting. No one ever got on the Winter Soldier's nerves, everyone was just a target or collateral.

* * *

Bucky sat at the table and drank two cups of coffee and waited. He had gotten pretty good at waiting, a few months in prison cell will do that. He wasn’t used to the coffee though and it made him jittery. That probably contributed to the knife he threw towards the opening door. Really it was Tony’s fault for leaving him with access to a kitchen with knives. 

He missed, luckily, or maybe intentionally he wasn’t really sure. “Woah there buddy,” the man said as he entered with Steve behind him. “I should warn you, you probably wouldn’t like the result of a successful knife throw.”

“Sorry, force of habit,” Bucky said.

“Bucky this is Dr. Bruce Banner,” Steve said, ignoring the knife situation. “He has some information about the injection I received and I figured you would want to know as well.”

“So from what Steve told me, it sounds like the Hydra scientists were interested in the reaction of how this substance would react on enhanced soldiers like the two of you. They may be trying to create a new version of the super soldier serum and hoped that this substance could help control them.”

Bucky didn’t like the sound of that but couldn’t focus on anything except how Steve was affected right now. “So they were trying to get Steve to follow their orders? Like how I had been with the mind-wipes?” He was so stupid for thinking nothing would happen there, just because they didn’t have a chair like the other ones.

“Kind of, but in a different way. As best I could tell, the substance would cause the patients to feel a strong sense of loyalty and adoration for a certain person they imprinted on, presumably some sort of leader.” Bruce couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face. “Clearly they were 100% there yet, since it affected Steve a bit differently than expected.”

Bucky looked between Bruce and Steve, whose cheeks has slight reddish tint to them. “You told him?” Bucky asked incredulous.

Steve held up his hands in innocence. “Well he is my doctor, it would be a pretty major omission from my symptoms. But he won’t tell anyone else, especially Tony.”

“None of us would ever hear the end of it if Tony found out,” Bruce said. “Don’t worry my lips are sealed.” Bucky crossed his arms but let Bruce continue on with what he had been saying. “My theory is that the substance interacted unexpectedly with Steve’s serum and pumped up his sexual desire rather than a more general sense of devotion. And his body was fighting and trying to reject the changes, causing the fever and increased heart rate.”

“So is he gonna be ok? Is there some kind of antidote?”

“It doesn’t seem to be necessary. Steve’s body is very resilient, he’s improved already just in the time he’s been here. A couple days rest he should be good as new, but I’ll keep checking periodically, just in case.”

Bucky let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Okay. Good, thanks doc.” He didn’t know how he would have lived with himself if something had been seriously wrong with Steve because he’d gotten himself captured coming after Bucky.

“Please, call me Bruce. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to run some more tests on these samples. Steve, if you need anything just let Jarvis know and he’ll alert me.”

“Thank you Bruce, I really appreciate it.” Steve walked the other man to the door before returning to sit down beside Bucky, letting out a breath and leaning back against the back of the sofa.

“How are you feeling now?” Bucky asked, still concerned about the after-effect of the injection, even if it was wearing off.

“Still a little off, but much better than last night. I think Bruce is right, I’m healing up already. I would they’d need regular injections for this to work anything like they’d wanted.”

Bucky felt like he needed to apologize for everything he’d done to cause this mess. “Steve, I’m really sorry about everything, running away, getting captured, not escaping. None of this would have happened if you hadn’t ended up in there with me.”

Steve came and sat down beside Bucky. “Buck, it’s not your fault. I went after you because I wanted to, and this is a weird and dangerous business I seem to be in now. Somebody drugging me to make me horny is honestly one of the least strange things to happen to me since I woke back up. But all that matters is you’re here now and I hope you’ll stay for a while.”

Bucky paused, not sure whether or not he should keep admitting things or just stop there. But if he was going to stay, he needed to be honest with Steve and let the chips fall where they may. “When I told you why I ran and didn’t come and find you, I was only being partially truthful. I wasn’t just worried about how you would react.”

“Then why?”

“I was worried about me, being around you so much, that I would do something wrong and mess everything up.”

“Like try to kill me? You already proved you weren’t going to do that. I’m not afraid of you Bucky and if there’s any latent programming left in your head, we can deal with it and figure out a way to eliminate it. We’ve got some great minds here and they’re going to want to help you.”

Bucky exhaled but kept going, frustrated that he was going to have to spell this out for Steve like this. “Not mess things up like kill you, mess things up like what happened in the cabin. The things I was thinking about you were not just friendly. And I didn’t know we had, you know done things back in the day so I didn’t know how you would react. I thought maybe I had wires crossed up here,” Bucky said tapping at his temple.

Steve looked genuinely surprised at Bucky’s admission before a slow smile spread over his face. “So you were interested in me and you were worried about how I’d respond?”

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah I guess, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, you explained at the cabin, let’s forget about it.” Bucky moved to get up but Steve grabbed a hold of his arm to keep him from leaving.

“Wait a second, I told you how it was back then, but that doesn’t mean it has to be that way now. We can be together however we want.” Steve reached down to Bucky’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “It 2014 now and I wouldn’t mind exploring what we could be.”

Bucky was confused by what Steve was saying. “I thought you’d said it was just messing around, helping each other out and the like. But now it’s real for you too? You’re not just humoring me here because I’m a nutcase, are you?”

“Bucky, no! And you are not a nutcase don’t say that. I phrased it that way because that’s how things were back then. We never even considered what something real would look like. You were always going to settle down with some girl eventually and I was sick so often, I was just hoping to make it to thirty. But it’s different now, guys and girls are together all over the country and they can even get married in New York.”

Bucky stared at their hands. “I don’t know what to say.” He hadn’t even imagined this being a possibility.

“Well normally I’d say we could keep talking as long as you want, but it’s been seventy years and I’ve still got enough drugs in my system that all I can think about is getting you into bed. So what do you say we figure out the rest later?”

 

***

They may have broken a few lamps on the way to Steve’s bedroom in the tower but it wasn’t anything Tony couldn’t easily replace.

Steve pushed Bucky up against the wall and pressed their mouths together roughly, spreading Bucky's legs apart with his thigh. Steve was already hard and Bucky could feel him rocking into Bucky. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve and let Steve carry him over to the bed, which they fell onto half-hazardly.

"Clothes. Off." Steve said, pawing at Bucky's shirt. Bucky pulled his shirt over his head and Steve immediately bent down and took one of Bucky's nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking it until Bucky couldn't help but moan aloud. 

Steve kissed a trail down Bucky's stomach before reaching his waistband, then eagerly pulled off Bucky's pants and underwear so that Bucky was completely naked in front of him. Steve spread Bucky's legs and started sucking a mark on Bucky's inner thigh, before moving closer and licking a long stripe along Bucky's dick from base to tip.

Bucky was as hard as Steve now and Steve took him into his mouth, using his tongue to massage the underside of his cock. Bucky couldn't help but run his fingers through Steve's hair and Steve started bobbing up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and making Bucky tighten his grip. 

It had been a long time since anyone had touched Bucky like this and by the time Steve pushed a finger slowly against his ass he was on the verge of coming. He tried to warn Steve, moaning out "Steve I"m gonna . . ." but Steve just sucked harder and soon Bucky was spurting down Steve's throat.

As Bucky came back down to earth, Steve kept licking Bucky's softening dick and taking Bucky's balls into his mouth until Bucky said, "Are you gonna keep doing that all night or are you going to fuck me Steve?"

Steve looked up, a bit surprised at what Bucky said. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fucking sure, now get your clothes off and get to it or I"m just gonna have to ride you myself."

Steve grinned, "Another time I'm going to take you up on that." Steve stripped in record time and pulled out some lube from his nightstand. Before long he was back between Bucky's legs, pushing them up so he could get better access to his ass. Steve spread Bucky's cheeks before licking just across the top of the hole a few times, then pushing his tongue in. 

Before long Bucky was gripping the bed sheets to stop himself from writhing too much under Steve’s ministrations. He was cursing in a variety of languages and could feel Steve chuckling after a particularly evocative English phrase came out. After a minute he replaced his tongue with two lubed up fingers, stretching Bucky quickly before adding a third, causing Bucky to let out a loud groan.

Bucky was enjoying all of Steve's attention but he wanted more than anything in that moment to feel Steve's dick inside him, stretching him open. After seeing it in all its glory yesterday and having it in his mouth, he needed to remember what it felt like to be fucked by it.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." Steve didn't have to be told twice. He rubbed a healthy amount of lube on his cock and then sat back on his knees, pulling Bucky's body towards him.

Steve lined himself up with Bucky and started pushing inside. After a moment the head of Steve's dick pushed and Bucky couldn't help but let out a loud "Fuck!" But he grabbed Steve's arms and motioned for him to keep going. Agonizingly slowly Steve slid into him and Bucky thought he was never going to get it all the way in. But finally Steve bottomed out, pausing to let Bucky adjust to his length.

Steve shifted them so that he was hovering over Bucky, with Bucky's legs in the air. Their faces were inches apart and Steve was looking at him to make sure he was doing alright. Any pain Bucky had been feeling was already fading as he felt Steve inside him. "Show me what you got Steve," Bucky said breathlessly.

Steve started moving inside Bucky, slowly at first and then at a more confident pace. He pushed Bucky's legs higher into the air and suddenly Bucky was seeing stars. As Steve kept thrusting against Bucky's prostate, he started to harden again, the pleasure being almost too much to bear. Being like this after going without real love and affection for so many years was like finding an oasis after wandering in a desert. Bucky knew he'd never be able to willing leave Steve's side again.

Steve kept going like a machine but Bucky's legs were starting to ache in their current position. "Hold on a second, let's move," he said and Steve stopped and slid out of him carefully. Bucky flipped himself over and got on all fours. "Okay let's keep going," he said to Steve.

"Are you sure, Buck, I don't want to hurt you and in this position it might be hard for me to tell."

"I've got the serum and super-healing powers too, I don't need you to hold back. If I want you to stop I'll say so. Now fuck me." Bucky gave his ass a little wiggle to emphasis his point. 

Steve didn't say anything more, just pushed himself back into Bucky and started fucking him relentlessly. Steve's hand gripped tightly onto Bucky's hips as he thrusted in and out as hard as he could. Bucky dick was fully hard again and Bucky couldn't help but occasionally shift a bit so he could jerk it a bit with one of his hands.

Steve noticed and pushed Bucky's hand away, replacing it with his own. Steve wrapped his other arm around Bucky's chest pulling him up so that Buck's back was flush against Steve's chest. The combination of Steve fucking him, jerking him, and feeling Steve’s large frame pressing in behind him was too much and Bucky came again, almost whiting out from the pleasure. Steve kept fucking him all the way through his orgasm before finally losing control and coming inside Bucky with a number of erratic thrusts and a loud groan.

They laid on top of each other for a minute, catching their breath. Bucky knew they should clean up but hardly had the energy to shift in the bed, much less stand up. They shifted silently so that their heads found pillows and Steve's arm wrapped back around Bucky and then sleep came for them both quickly. 

***

Bucky woke up alone and disoriented. Usually he only slept for a few hours at a time and woke up knowing the exact time and his location. The details of last night came back to him quickly and he realized he was in Steve’s bed but alone. And the sun was shining through the blinds, meaning it had been hours since they’d gone to bed. Had he been drugged? Had Steve been taken? He had believed Stark’s tower to be a reasonably secure location but maybe he had overestimated the billionaire.

Bucky slipped on a pair of shorts from the floor and pulled out the knife he had kept in his pants since they’d fled the Hydra base. He slipped out of the bedroom into an empty hallway. There was music faintly playing from somewhere as he continued down the hallway, checking each door as he went. 

The end of the hallway opened up into a sitting area and the kitchen, where the smell of various breakfast foods wafted over to Bucky and calmed his nerves. He lowered the knife as he turned to find Steve standing over the stove in his boxers.

Steve turned once he saw Bucky out of the corner of his eye. “Hey Buck, I was wondering if you were ever getting up. Want an omelet?”

“What time is it?” Bucky asked, still trying to get his bearings.

“Just after 10. I was going to wake you up but you looked so relaxed, I decided to let you sleep.” Then Steve noticed the knife in Bucky’s hand and left the frying pan to walk over to Bucky. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I just . . . I usually don’t sleep for so long and you were gone, I was concerned.” Bucky flipped the knife and handed the hilt to Steve. “Sorry.”

Steve took the knife and placed it on the counter. “Don’t apologize, I should have just woken you when I got out of bed. Let’s just credit your sleeping late to my amazing lovemaking prowess and have breakfast, ok?”

Bucky cracked a smile and nodded and Steve gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled him over to the stove to pick out ingredients for his omelet.

***

After breakfast and another round in the bedroom, the pair headed down back down to the medical lab for another check up for Steve. As they entered, they found a gleeful looking Tony waiting for them beside Bruce.

“Hey guys, how’s it going? Sleep well? How was the bed, comfortable enough? We provide only the best with our special honeymoon packages here at Hotel Stark.”

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from growling at Tony, but Steve placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“Tony I swear to God, if there are cameras on my floor I will kick your ass, suit or no suit.”

Tony laughed. “No cameras Cap, scout’s honor, though that is a good idea, we could make millions off the feeds. You would be shocked by how much money is made in the gay porn business. But no, nothing so nefarious. Bruce had asked me to have Jarvis monitor your vital signs for unusual fluctuations given the circumstances. The alerts went off but Jarvis was able to determine the reason and we had them turned off after that.”

“I’m sorry about that guys,” Bruce said. “If I’d had any idea, I never would have asked for Jarvis to monitor you last night.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky said. “Steve’s health is more important than anything else.” He still gave Stark the stink-eye for his commentary though.

“Well I would have liked to have told you both face to face but it is what it is,” Steve said. “This isn’t going to be a problem, is it?” Steve asked Bruce and Tony.

“A problem?” Tony said, ignoring Bucky’s look. “Cap this has made my week, maybe my month. I’ll throw you both a coming out party myself, just let me tell everyone else. I can’t wait to see Hawkeye’s face.”

“You can tell Pepper, that’s it. I’ll tell everyone else, and we’ll pass on the party, thanks.”

“Well as long as you’re happy Steve, I’m thrilled for the both of you,” Bruce said. “Now shall we get to the actual exam?”

“By all means,” Steve said. “Tony, Buck can you two play nice for the next few minutes?”

Bucky replied, “No,” but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Steve just winked in response and followed Bruce out the door.

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine,” Tony said. “Let’s take a look at that arm, Barnes, just a quick scan?”

“No,” Bucky said, causing Tony to throw up his hands and leave as well, muttering as he went. Bucky just closed his eyes and waited for Steve to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit at gleefulfan.tumblr.com


End file.
